2015/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Evolving Item Report
]] The Evolving Item Report for 2015. January 02 Evolving Item Report: My Dearly Damned and Pocket Paws! Hey there Sciencers! It's another lovely day for conducting extreme experimentation! At this point, the EI Labs would like me to remind you that in order to interact with our lovely Evolving Items, you do have to sign a few certain disclaimers and such. No worries, it's all a formality. You're statistically much more likely to end up with a fine selection of useful mutations than the alternatives. What are the alternatives, you ask? Well, that's part of the beauty of scientific discovery: we can find out together! Speaking of discovery, there have been some amazing new developments taking place for our fabulous Evolving Items! Grab your notebooks, and let's observe: My Dearly Damned: They agreed to meet again, the angel eagerly, the demon reluctantly but unable to resist, and one meeting turned to two, then four, then countless times. They spoke about their worlds, strictly intellectually at first, until eventually they smiled and laughed and talked about anything and nothing at all. They would argue about it later, because Serotina was stubborn and embarrassed, but he was definitely the one who kissed Roseus first, not the other way around. In this time, as their love for each other grew, so did their fear that they would be discovered. They had nothing to lose initially, when they were merely curious about each other, but now, it was everything. One night, the demon overheard one of his brothers talking with another about how the angels were preparing to send one of their executioners, the Wheel, after a rogue who was thought to be consorting with demons; he fled home to Roseus and they embraced, and swore a vow to one another. "Even if we are apart..." Roseus murmured. "We shall never be parted." Serotina finished. Then, just as the Wheel was upon them, they opened the book and banished themselves to the void between worlds. The spell was vicious, and pulled them away from each other. [Item:Her Pocket Paw|[Animal Her Pocket Paw]] & [Item:His Pocket Paw|[Animal His Pocket Paw]] After a few pokes and prods your new baby emerges triumphantly from it's egg. Aghhhh! It's so cute when it's a newborn. It's probably about 75% head which you believe is the correct ratio of head to body for newborns (or maybe you read it in Gaia Cute Things 101 textbook?). You can't wait to begin nurturing your new baby by feeding it, teaching it and playing games. But before you can decide what fun activity to choose, your digital baby squishes it's face pixels into a grimace and lets out... ... let's just say you're glad you didn't go with the version that comes with scents. Have you drawn the appropriate diagrams, charts, and little margin doodles? Science is all about being thorough! Being quite honest, science is all about a lot of things. But I digress-- I'll be taking off now for a lovely research trip to the untold centers of Gaia deepest caverns. While I'm away, why not vote in our Weekly EI Poll and share your favorites! If you'd like to check out these amazing Evolving Items in person, please visit La Victoire! Until next time, Scienteers! Visit La Victoire!